Cakes Aren't Really Meant to be Non-Vegetarian, right?
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: Percy is on a solo quest to the Red Sea to get a flask that a monster that pours half-bloods on cakes. Not really much into baking, he goes for the flask, but in due time, he is a prisoner in Camp Half Blood. Having had his mind much more than probed by the baker, he tries to convince himself that Annabeth will save him and that he's not insane. But is he, really?
1. Going Solo

Percy Jackson is a very respected half-blood, known to be a hero. At least, that's what everyone said.

This all changed when he went on a quest when Annabeth was severely injured from trying to ski without proper gear. Her mother did warn her. She believed that she had had enough lessons, so she would be fine without her knee-pad and shin pads. She had been way too cocky. So, she had to have been sent to the Emergency Room, in Switzerland. _Your knee, tibia and fibula are fractured in many places. It isn't serious to require surgery, but you should take it easy with your cast. Don't get it wet and go back to your American doctor regularly to have it checked-up on. Please feel better, Miss Chase._

When Percy found out, he immediately called her. She said she was on a plane back to New York, and she would see him in 6 hours.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm about to leave for a quest. I was going to have you come, but since you're all hurt and 6 hours away, I can't have you come. I'm sorry," Percy admitted.

"No, I was too full of myself. I'm sorry. Oh, I have to go. They're having us turn our phones on airplane mode. And my sandwich just came. Sorry, Percy. See you after your quest!" Annabeth said.

"Bye, Annabeth," Percy hung up and Annabeth followed suit.

Percy grabbed his backpack and headed out. He was going solo, since Grover couldn't come because of some event that was satyrs only and it only happened every 200 years. He apologized before running off to the city to get a cab, which would take him to wherever he was going.

Percy sighed. This had to be his millionth quest alone, but he still felt hesitant. He shook his head and kept walking to the lake's edge to get a ride from the hippocampus.

The quest was basically this: get this ancient flask or whatever and bring it back so no more half-bloods get trapped in it, shaken up until they are a soup of half human half god mess and then poured over some kind of cake or something. The catch was that it was in this very powerful monster's lair, which hated Poseidon's guts for mating with every single on of his daughters, which totaled to be 3,229 daughters. Making 7,090 children (added that some had twins and triples). He planned to have all of them either sacrificed at their surviving siblings' weddings or be married off to the ugliest and cruelest monsters alive. The other reason he hated Poseidon was that he supposedly took all of his money and belongings. And that he had beaten him at every single game of chess. And way too many things that even the half-blood scholars who heard about it couldn't write everything down. So there was still many things Poseidon probably did, but it wasn't proven that he actually did anything, even the whole 7,090 children scandal.

Percy called out for the hippocampus, but after an hour, it still didn't come. Annoyed, he just jumped in the water and swam until he could get out into the ocean and find a fast moving current. After asking a lot of dolphins and turtles, he finally found the biggest current that would take him far enough to swim in about 2 hours to his destination: Africa in the Sahara Desert. Apparently he lived about half a mile from the Red Sea. That would probably the only plus to the monster.

Percy had scared the poor tourist boat occupants to death. He had suddenly floated to the surface and asked for something to eat. The man numbly nodded before he fainted. Everyone began to scream and run away, terribly frightened. Percy used the water to lift himself up on the deck and walked to the snack bar. He inserted a dollar bill and it dispensed quite a few candy bars. He smirked. This always happened. He never knew why, but he had asked a bunch of campers if the same thing happened and they agreed. It was like every single candy bar machine knew that whenever a camper was coming to them, they were practically starving and was in dire need of some American sugar. Pure, sweet, American unhealthiness. Just what every camper needed after fighting on just adrenaline for night and day.

Percy stuffed his bag with the candy bars and jumped back into the water, only about a mile from where he was supposed to go.

A/N My first book fanfic. I've never really delved into this kind of stuff, but I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm not a book person, but I read the series when I was a book person. If you check out my other stories, you can see that I'm more of an anime fan. I've had this idea since I read the first book two years ago. But the idea that I initially had comes later in the chapters. Like, the 3rd chapter. I think this is going to be a three shot, or a multi-chapter story. Fav, follow, review, etc. Please!


	2. I'm Sorry, Annabeth

Chiron had told Percy that he knew where to go; he could tell from the angry guards who would dog pile him to try to eat him.

"Percy, avoid these guards, or you'll be picked up by the monster and eaten, whole most likely, mainly from what I told you earlier about his hate for Poseidon. And try to enter through the ceiling. It has a small door to the attic, which leads to a small hole in the floor, which you can use the rope I'm giving you, to slide down and get the flask. But, other than that, I have no other advice to give you than that about the traps he might've laid," Chiron's words didn't quite come back to Percy like that. It sort of went like this...

Percy walked up to the guards, which did in fact try to dog pile him. Percy just cut them down. They turned to sand and kept reappearing over and over, sometimes reappearing in clumps of bigger guards, causing Percy to change his position as he ducked and dodged and tried to cut down his feet. Percy was getting tired, physically. After cutting down about 200, he just collapsed. When he fell, he wanted to make sure that he had his head turned to the door, which he was sure the monster would come out of.

Confirming his suspicions, the monster came out. _I'm sorry Annabeth._ Percy closed his eyes.

**A/N I wanted to keep it like a cliff hanger, especially at this part! I'm sorry my readers but Memory will be updated today though!**


End file.
